hbo_romefandomcom-20200214-history
Lyde
Lyde is the younger sister of Niobe and the wife of Evander Pulchio. Season One Evander and Lyde run a butcher shop. Though married for several years, Lyde is unable to bear children, which leads her husband into an affair with her sister, Niobe. The affair produces a child, Lucius, only leading to more animosity between the sisters. Niobe, who believed her husband Lucius Vorenus was dead after being gone for several years in the military, is shocked when he shows up, very much alive. With Lyde's help, they lie to Vorenus, saying the child is the son of thier eldest daughter, Vorena the Elder. It is argued several times throughout the series that Evander took advantage of Niobe, a lone woman with two (later three) children to care for, living in poverty after the military stopped sending Vorenus' monthly pay (they insisted he was dead). When Vorenus returns, Lyde becomes emotionally unstable about keeping her sister's secret, but does so for the sake of the boy. Though Niobe tells Evander to leave her and his son alone, he frequently tries to make contact, putting them all at risk. When Vorenus takes up the butcher's trade in a joint venture between his family and Evander and Lyde, he sets up a grand feast to thank the gods. Niobe is forced to invite Evander, as it would be suspicious if she didn't, and there are several awkward glances. When the infant Lucius begins to cry, Evander calms him, causing Lyde to become upset and walk off. Later, after several drinks, Lyde begins dancing madly with another man. Niobe tells Evander to stop her and take her home, but Lyde refuses, causing a scene that ends with the destruction of a statue of Janus. Later, in private, Evander tells Niobe that he is going "insane" and asks Niobe if she loves Vorenus, to which she answers yes. Niobe realizes that Titus Pullo - a close friend of her husband - overheard the conversation, she grows even more distraught that her secret will soon be revealed. After speaking with Octavian, who insists on coming along, Pullo kidnaps Evander and, under torture, confesses all. Pullo kills Evander and tosses his body in the sewer. A desperate Lyde seeks out Niobe, who takes her in, when Evander fails to return home; though Niobe tries to comfort her sister, Pullo abruptly tells her that Evander had a gambling problem and that his body was found in the Tiber. Lyde is unconsoleable but Pullo tells her to look to the future instead, and shoots a stern look at Niobe, who quickly agrees. When Pullo leaves, Niobe tries to comfort Lyde, but she will have none of it. After calling her sister a thief and a whore, Niobe protests, saying that Evander came to her, and that he wouldn't have if Lyde has been a better wife—which Lyde takes to mean, if she'd given him a child. Niobe imediately regrets her words and begs forgiveness, but Lyde curses her sister and, though she promises to keep the secret for the sake of the child, tells Niobe to never speak to her again. Lyde then returns home. Several years pass and, when Vorenus reenlists in the military for two years, the two sisters reconsile and are working together to run the butcher shop. When Vorenus returns, with Pullo in tow, the women convince the two men to help in the endevor, but are dismayed to instead be ordered around by Lyde, a no-nonsense businesswoman. Vorenus, who has become a close body guard to Caesar, is lured away from his charge by a slave of Servilla's, who tells Vorenus the truth about Lucius. He storms home and confronts his wife, who confirms his suspicions and commits suicide. Anger replaced by grief, Vorenus cradles his wife's dead body when Lyde and the children return to the terrible sight. Vorenus curses them all and leave; Lyde prepares Niobe's body for the afterlife in the meantime, praying that Vorenus will not return. Unfortunately, Erastes Fulmen finds Lyde and the children alone, and takes his revenge by selling them as slaves (when later questioned by Vorenus, Fulmen tells him that he raped and killed them all). During the night, Lyde is able to escape, but the children are unable to get free. Lyde frantically races back to Rome and finds Pullo, who is shocked to learn the children are alive. After a daring rescue mission with Vorenus, the children are brought safely home. Lyde is thrilled and has since taken holy vows. Vorenus tells her that she may visit the children whenever she wants, but that she should not consider taking them from him. When Vorena the Elder orchestrates an escape with her younger siblings, she runs to Lyde, who immediately berates her and sends them back home. With time, Lyde forgives Vorenus for what happened to Niobe. Category:Female Category:Roman Category:Characters Category:Wife